Destiny
by cookieLovePrincess
Summary: La historia de los Mystery Kids. REGALO DE CUMPLEAÑOS PARA USAGI MITZUI


**Destiny.**

Los Jones eran viejos amigos de la familia Babcock, más bien, Mel Jones era una vieja amiga de Sandra Babcock...una muy vieja amiga.

Pero como es de esperarse, llega el momento en que las mejores amigas se separan, consiguen trabajo, una casa, se casan, tienen hijos y hacen su propia vida, con esto queremos decir que cada una toma diferentes caminos y cuando llega el momento de que los tomen simplemente no pueden hacer nada para impedirlo. Mel y Sandra se separaron apenas salieron de la universidad, Sandra volvió a su lugar natal, que era un pueblo que se encontraba en Massachussets y Mel también volvió a su lugar natal, que en su caso era Michigan. Todo sucedió como era esperado que sucediera, ambas se casaron y por supuesto, tuvieron hijos, Sandra fue la primera, cabe decir que una reconocible cantidad de tiempo antes que Mel, poco después de casarse con Perry Babcock, llegó a sus vidas la pequeña Courtney Babcock, una niña rubia de ojos azules, extrovertida e inquieta, durante los primeros años de la vida de su hija, Sandra le contaba a Mel sobre la pequeña, ya que nunca usaban otro medio para comunicarse mas que el teléfono, pero con eso les era suficiente.

Mel se casó Charlie Jones, dedicado a la jardinería igual que ella, más bien, escritores de catálogos de jardinería. Mel y Charlie estaban esperando a que la economía de la casa estuviera en buen estado para por fin decidirse a formar una familia, pero al parecer sus planes salieron mal...solo sucedió. Sandra tenía perfectamente marcado en su memoria el día en el que su mejor amiga de larga distancia llamó diciendo que estaba embarazada, ¿y qué era mejor?, que ella se encontraba en la misma situación.

Los siguientes 9 meses pasaron como el viento. Lo que empezó con Coral, siguió a Carolina, de Carolina a Caroline y después de mucho discutir el nombre de la pequeña...Mel y Charlie decidieron que el nombre de la recién llegada era Coraline Jones, una niña de vida que parecía ser la misma reencarnación de su madre, si no hubiera estado en ese pequeño y frágil cuerpo muchos hubieran dicho que era una clonación exitosa de Mel. No fue mucha la diferencia entre las dos fechas, ya que el pequeño Norman llegó a la casa Babcock tres días después de que nació Coraline en Michigan. Según lo que Sandra le había contado a Mel, Norman era todo lo contrario a Coraline, ya que Coraline se pasaba las noches berreando por cualquier cosa mientras que Sandra por las noches se la pasaba pegada en la cuna de su hijo revisando si respiraba por el nulo sonido que hacía. Coraline era más bien como una pequeña niña torbellino mientras que Norman era...un caso especial, único en su tipo, uno de esos chicos que aunque veas que tiene tristeza pura en sus ojos no puedes evitar sonreír después de mirarlos fijamente por más de 10 minutos.

El tiempo pasó rápido, dos años después ambos ya hablaban y caminaban, Coraline destrozaba cosas mientras que por alguna razón, Norman se aterraba cuando alguien moría en el vecindario, Sandra, Perry y la abuela Babcock siempre pensaron que era porque el sonido de las ambulancias o de las patrullas de policía le daban miedo, porque en Blithe Hollow, casi nadie moría por muerte natural, así que todos los días había ambulancias por todos lados.

Norman y Coraline eran muy jóvenes cuando se conocieron...demasiado, ambos acababan de cumplir 5 años cuando eso ocurrió, ya que los Jones visitaron a los Babcock's ese verano, ambos recordaban vagamente como sus madres los encerraron en la que sería la habitación de Norman después de que decidieron tener una "platica de adultos". Norman no era de muchas palabras, era como si tuviera miedo de cruzar palabra con Coraline, quien aunque le hablaba a cualquier persona hizo una tremenda excepción con Norman, ya que todo el rato que estuvieron juntos en la misma habitación, la niña estuvo jugando con su corto cabello castaño (que no le llegaba ni a los hombros). Era incómodo, era demasiado incómodo hasta para un par de niños de 5 años, es decir...no se agradaban el uno al otro, de eso no cabía duda, que sus madres fueran mejores amigas no significaba que ellos tuvieran que serlo ¿no?, pero bueno, ambos, aunque tuvieran cuerpo de 5 años, tenían bastante capacidad mental, ya que ambos al instante entendieron que lo que las mujeres estaban intentando era hacerlos amigos, pero cada vez que se miraban a los ojos el uno al otro sucedía lo mismo, tanto en los ojos azules de Norman como en los avellana de Coraline solo se veía un rotundo "No". La única conversación que tuvieron fue demasiado corta, demasiado corta hasta para un par de niños de 5 años, literalmente Coraline le preguntó a Norman por qué su cabello estaba hacia arriba y él solo contestó que no sabía, el "Okay" de Coraline fue el cierre de la conversación, ya que después de eso Norman no pudo encontrar alguna pregunta para ella.

Si duda fue el verano más largo para ellos dos, pero después de eso los Jones volvieron a Michigan y todo volvió a ser como antes, bueno, no todo, ya que después de que se conocieran, Sandra obligaba a Norman a que llamara a Coraline en su cumpleaños para que 3 días después Mel obligara a Coraline a llamar a Norman. Con el tiempo fueron dejando esa costumbre atrás y Norman y Coraline estaban más que agradecidos de eso, es decir, no sabían nada del otro, qué le gustaba, qué no...pero aún así estaban estancados en que no se agradaban el uno al otro, más por parte de Norman, que con el tiempo se había vuelto más negativo que Coraline, esas actitudes de parte de él empezaron los primeros días en la primaria, Perry y Sandr comenzaron a sospechar que Norman estaba sufriendo de _Bulying_, pero cada vez que ellos tocaban ese tema, él lo cambiaba o decía que no quería hablar de eso.

El odio infundado de Norman hacia Coraline, creció cuando Mel llamó en un ataque de nervios diciendo que Coraline se había teñido el cabello de azul, "lo que le faltaba es que fuera rebelde", fue lo que a Norman le pasó por la mente. Y Coraline, por otro lado, aborreció aún más a Norman cuando Sandra comenzó a decir que Norman a veces hablaba solo y esas cosas.

Lo importante era que jamás en la vida se volverían a ver, bueno...al menos eso creyeron hasta que ambos tenían casi 10 años, cuando falleció la abuela Babcock y Mel insistió en que fueran al funeral. Coraline sintió deseos de salir al patio y colgarse de un árbol con una cuerda de saltar, pero entonces pensó las cosas bien, no valía la pena suicidarse por eso, era solo una ida a Blithe Hollow...quedarse unos días allá...en un funeral lleno de agonía...con un demente hablando solo y su rubia y presumida hermana...pensándolo bien: morir ahorcada con una cuerda no estaba nada mal.

En el momento en el que llegaron a la casa Babcock, Coraline todo el tiempo estuvo evitando a Norman, aunque no hizo muchos esfuerzos, ya que Norman no hizo mucho acto de presencia en todo el rato, más bien, era Courtney la que merodeaba por ahí constantemente y no hacía nada ni hablaba con nadie, ella solo camiaba por ahí, lo que resultaba arrogante para Coraline, ya que no tenía demasiada lógica bajar a caminar por ahí , otra de las cosas que la desagradaron de ella, fue que era el funeral de su abuela y la rubia no derramó ni una lágrima, de hecho, la más destrozada ahí era Sandra, ya que Perry estaba seco, Courtney no hacía nada y Norman ni siquiera se había dignado de salir de su cuarto, lo veía un tanto grosero de su parte, ya que bueno...era su abuela y uno se imaginaría que el niño estaría destrozado, pero no, no era así.

Por una parte quería golpearlo, pero por otra estaba agradecida de no haberlo visto en todo el rato, ya que su madre la obligaría a que hablara con él. No lo vio hasta que tuvo que subir al baño y forzadamente tuvo que pasar por la habitación de Norman, quien estaba ahí hablándole al aire, tenían razón, ese chico hablaba solo, ¿qué era?, ¿inicio de esquizofrenia?, tal vez lo era, pero ni siquiera la misma Coraline estaba segura de cuales eran sus sospechas

-¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?-, fueron las palabras que el niño pronunció cuando se percató de la presencia de Coraline

-No, solo buscaba el baño-, le respondió Coraline secamente

-Al fondo a la derecha, a un lado del cuarto de Courtney-, le explicó Norman secamente

-Eh...si, gracias-, Coraline ya sabía dónde estaba ubicado el baño, pero solo agradeció porque sonaría muy grosero de su parte decirle "Ya lo sabía" a una persona que ni siquiera conocía, porque, en cierto modo, ella ni siquiera conocía a Norman, solo físicamente, pero psicológicamente no tenía ni la más remota idea de quién diablos era Norman Babcock. Después de tres días de haberlo escuchado hablar solo, Coraline comenzó a dudar profundamente de la salud mental de Norman, de hecho, aún después de haber salido de Blithe Hollow seguía debatiéndose sobre qué pensar acerca de la nueva actitud de Norman.

Entonces ocurrió el accidente automovilístico de Mel. Pocos meses antes de mudarse a Ashland, Oregon, Mel chocó a un camión, literalmente, fue un milagro que nadie muriera en ese accidente, el recuerdo de cuando su padre entró corriendo desesperadamente a la casa a llevársela había quedado estancado quizás eternamente en la memoria de Coraline, así como el recuerdo de cuando vio a su madre salir del hospital con un collarín en el cuello. Pero nada, ni siquiera ese accidente detendría a sus padres y a sus planes para la mudanza, ya que poco después de que Mel se recuperara o al menos estuviera lo suficientemente estable, hicieron las maletas y se mudaron a Ashland, Oregon, a unos departamentos viejos y sosos cuya propietaria era una mujer ya de edad bastante avanzada, esa era la Señora Lovat y ¿por qué los apartamentos eran sosos?, porque, número 1: se llamaban "Pink Palace", Número 2: 150 años de historia, era un milagro que el edificio no se hubiera caído aún.

Ahora con 11 años, nueva casa y unos vecinos dementes, Coraline fue víctima de otro accidente, pero no un accidente de esos en los que alguien se quebra el brazo, la pierna o se corta un dedo...ese tipo de accidentes ya podrían ser catalogados como paranormales, ¿cómo había ocurrido ese accidente?, por culpa de una puerta pequeña que había en la casa, una muñeca con ojos de botón y la parte paranormal: una bruja con ojos de botón que era come-niños. Aunque a Coraline no le gustaba hablar mucho de eso, le contaba la historia de cómo ocurrió todo constantemente a Wyborne Lovat, nieto de señora Lovat y al parecer su mejor amigo, ya que él la ayudó considerablemente cuando peleó con la bruja.

La cosa era que la bruja se hacía llamar La Otra Madre, una versión mucho mejor de su madre, quien por cierto, estaba siendo carcomida por el trabajo, ya nunca tenía tiempo para Coraline, de hecho, ni siquiera su padre. La Otra Madre, también tenía otro mundo, el mundo que estaba detrás de la puerta pequeña, un mundo en el que solo podías quedarte si accedías a que te cosieran botones en los ojos, pero Coraline no era tonta, de hecho, era bastante inteligente como para ser una niña con tan solo 11 años de edad, por eso, desde el momento en el que le mostraron los botones supo que todo ese mundo era una trampa y luchó con todo lo que tenía para lograr salir de ese mundo, aunque le costara la vida, ya que, no solo la tenía aprisionada a ella, sino también a sus padres.

Después del incidente, Coraline trató de pasar más tiempo con sus padres y definitivamente lo logró, aunque eso fue difícil, ya que sus padres estaban un tanto ocupados con el trabajo.

"Norman en realidad ve fantasmas", había dicho Sandra en el teléfono, ¿qué clase de broma enferma era esa?, ¿desde cuando era posible que alguien se comunicara con los muertos?, por primera vez en su joven vida...Coraline llegó a sentir que creía en algo que tenía que ver con Norman.

Era verdad, porque mientras Coraline era víctima de algo sobrenatural, Norman también, ya que cuando Norman decía que su difunta abuela le hablaba, sus palabras iban completamente en serio, aunque pareciera increíble. Norman era definitivamente único en su tipo, es decir, hablaba con fantasmas y ahora, después de haber sido catalogado toda su vida como el loco del pueblo, en una noche se había convertido en una especie de héroe de Blithe Hollow, ya que fue él quien paró una maldición que había ahí: La maldición de la bruja. Después de una persecusión de unos Zombies, Norman se encontró con que la famosa bruja era una pequeña niña de su edad, la cual había sido sacrificada injustamente acusada por brujería. Su nombre era Agatha Prenderghast, prima DEMASIADO lejana de Norman, tenía incluso el mismo don que él y esa fue la causa de que la hubiieran acusado de brujería 300 años atrás.

Y ahí estaban otra vez el siguiende verano, Mel Jones estaba arreglando el cabello de Coraline en contra de su voluntad, para subirla a un avión a Blithe Hollow una vez más en contra de su voluntad

-Será divertido, solo iremos a ver cómo está Norman-, Mel trató de animarla

-No me agrada ese niño-

-Vamos, tal vez si le dieras una oportunidad podrían...

-No quiero darle una oportunidad-, Coraline quitó el cepillo de su cabeza, Mel suspiró ante esa acción

-Al menos lo intenté-

Coraline ya se veía a ella misma todo el verano tratando de no cruzar palabra con Norman, obvio que no iba a ser difícil, porque él también la odiaba, eso era obvio.

Norman tampoco estaba de acuerdo en tener que compartir otras vacaciones con Coraline Jones, si bien había cambiado mucho, su odio hacia Coraline no había disminuído ni un poco. En el momento en el que la vio en el aeropuerto ni siquiera se molestó en fingir que sonreía, solo volvió a clavar su vista en su celular fingiendo que hacía algo. El segundo día que estuvieron ahí, no pudo evitar salir corriendo de su cuarto hacia el cuarto de huéspedes en el que se encontraba Coraline para saber por qué estaba gritando, la encontró con la lámpara de noche encendida, con la almohada en el piso y respirando pesadamente. ¿Qué había pasado?, una pesadilla, por primera vez en su vida, Norman dejó todo el desprecio que le tenía a un lado e hizo todo lo posible para calmarla.

Así que, no eran tan diferentes después de todo, al otro día, Coraline irrumpió en la habitación de Norman

-Hola-, ese fue el inteligente saludo que Coraline le dio

-Hola-, Norman seguía tratando de olvidar lo de la noche anterior en ese momento, pero lo que ninguno de los dos sabía, era que todo empezaba en ese momento...

-Creo que empezamos con el pie izquierdo. Hola, soy Coraline Jones, hija de una vieja amiga de tu mamá-, la chica ya tenía la mano estirada para que su "reciente conocido" la estrechara, a lo que él sonrió

-Norman Babcock. Un placer conocerte-, el chico por fin estrechó la mano llena de uñas azules de la chica.

En realidad que no eran tan diferentes como pensaban, no bastó ni una semana para que ambos ya fueran buenos amigos, se habían sentado durante horas en un café, frente a frente, mientras hablaban de cosas muy al azar, qué les gustaba, qué no, qué tipo de música les gustaba...y Coraline por fin se decidió a contarle sobre el incidente, a lo que Norman reaccionó mejor de lo que ella se lo esperaba, ya que él creyó todas y cada una de las palabras que ella decía, hasta la parte en la que la otra madre la encerró en el espejo y se topó con 3 fantasmas, aunque claro, se sobresaltó por el hecho de que le había dicho que vio unos fantasmas, o sea, con sus propios ojos, personas muertas...bueno, eso, Norman literalmente estuvo a punto de levantarse y gritar que alguien más podía ver fantasmas, pero entonces recordó que al principio ella le dijo que en ese mundo todo era posible, así que solo resisitió los impulsos de hacerlo.

Con el paso de los días, los dos niñitos caprichudos que se odiaron en el pasado, eran mejores amigos, al parecer el plan macabro de Sandra y Mel había funcionado. Eran casi inseparables, bueno, INSEPARABLES, porque aunque Coraline tuvo que volver a Ashland seguía hablando con él por teléfono, mensajes, videochat, incluso un día Coraline le envió una carta a Norman, quien se la respondió dos semanas después. Los meses se convirtieron en años, ahora ambos tenían 12 y aún después de no haberse visto en un año seguían sin perder contacto, eran como Mel y Sandra, en una manera un poco más cariñosa, es decir, eran del sexo opuesto, era lo lógico.

La verdad, Norman y Coraline no pensaron que su relación podría ser mejor, hasta ese viaje entre amigos de la familia Babcock y Jones en el cual el destino fue Gravity Fall, porque ahí aparecieron Dipper y Mabel Pines, hermanos gemelos, sobrinos de Stan Pines, el dueño de The Mystery Shack, una trampa turística, que por supuesto, fue el primer lugar al que Norman y Coraline fueron cuando sus familias decidieron descansar un día de estar tomando fotos y de estar yendo a destinos turísticos que Courtney encontraba en internet.

Los gemelos eran un año mayor que ellos y para ser gemelos, diferían en muchísimas cosas, eran absolutamente todo lo contrario, Dipper era uno de esos chicos nerviosos y paranoicos mientras que Mabel era una niña que facilmente podría ser la definición de adorable, una chica a la que le gustaba verle el lado positivo a las cosas, por malas que fueran; se vestía con suéteres extravagantes y la parte más rara era que tenía un cerdo llamado Waddles como mascota, por alguna razón, a Coraline le agradó al instante, tenía un buen presentimiendo sobre ella.

Al primero que conocieron fue a Dipper, que estaba encargándose de la caja registradora en ese momento, resultó divertido el hecho de que tratara de golpear a Norman con una escoba cuando escuchó que su nombre era...bueno, Norman. Mabel apareció poco después ahí, estaba a punto de salir, ya que estaba preguntando por su bicicleta. Al final la chica no se movió de ahí, se quedó colgada de Norman diciéndole cuánto amaba su cabello y sus pantalones ajustados, después de que su trauma de 10 minutos pasara, volvió a comenzar cuando vio que el cabello de Coraline era azul y al parecer la emocionó demasiado que Coraline fuera una chica, ya que comenzó balbucear sobre que serían grandes amigas y esas cosas.

No se habían equivocado al haber escogido a esos dos para que entraran a su grupo de amigos, ya que que fueran personas bastante agradables no era la mejor parte, la mejor parte era que ellos también supieran de eso de las cosas paranormales, de hecho, llegaron a contarles que Gravity Falls no era lo que parecía y después de eso se pasaron la tarde contando sus historias de lo que había pasado en sus vidas, claro, los gemelos tenían más material para contar, claro, porque habían pasado ya dos veranos en Gravity Falls, lo que pasó con Norman y Coraline fueron de esas experiencias que pasan, dejan trauma profundo y jamás se repiten, al parecer, Gravity Falls era un mar de secretos, esa era la razón de que Dipper y Mabel nunca terminaran de contarles todo lo que les había ocurrido ahí. Se la pasaron el verano recorriendo el bosque de Gravity Falls tratando de resolver todos los acertijos que el pueblo les ponía, su única guia era el "Libro 3", como lo llamaba Dipper, ya que en la portada del mismo había un dibujo de una mano con 6 dedos en ella y un "3" en el medio, se hacían llamar los "Mystery Kids" y eran un tipo de chicos resuelve-misterios que salían huyendo cuando la policía los pillaba merodeando por lugares prohibidos o propiedades privadas. Cuando tenían tiempo libre hacían lo que harían las personas normales en su tiempo libre, hablar, mirar televisión, jugar juegos de mesa, jugar verdad o castigo, molestarse entre si. A veces, Norman y Dipper decidían hacer "cosas de varones", para dejarles espacio a Coraline y a Mabel, aunque, la mayoría de las veces que eso ocurría, Mabel literalmente tenía que perseguir a Coraline, ya que Coraline Jones, bueno, no era exactamente una chica muy femenina.

Norman admitió que le gustaba Coraline en un juego de verdad o castigo que jugó con Dipper.

Mabel realmente lloró el día en que Norman y Coraline tuvieron que marcharse,duró abrazada de Coraline más de media hora, mientras que Norman y Dipper solo hablaban secamente tratando de ser "hombres". Después todo volvió a ser normal y aburrido, Los Jones volvieron a Ashland y Los Babcock's a Blithe Hollow.

Hubo momentos en los que Coraline sentía que en realidad necesitaba a Norman, porque hubo momentos en los que estaba decaída y Wybie definitivamente no servía para calmarla, solo en casos extremos. La voz de Norman en el teléfono la tranquilizaba, pero no era suficiente. Lo mismo sucedía con Norman, que tenía a Neil y a Salma, pero cuando algo andaba mal con él solo se atrevía a contárselo a Coraline o a veces, cuando no quería preocuparla decidía que una mejor idea era llamar a Dipper o a Mabel, aunque la mayoría de las veces acababa llamando a Dipper.

Pero claro, hablando de ellos, no los hacían menos, Coraline podía pasarse las tardes enteras hablando con Mabel o con Dipper, así como Norman podía hacer lo mismo, pero claro, hubo algunas veces que hicieron video-llamada múltiple y no se ddetenían hasta que alguien gritaba que se fueran a dormir o algo. Aunque a veces, el teléfono no era de gran ayuda y acababan peleados, las peleas podían durar hasta dos días, pero siempre alguien se disculpaba, aunque ese alguien no fuera precisamente quien causó la pelea.

Era increíble lo cruel que el destino podía ser, las idas de Mel a visitar a su mejor amiga se habían acabado, de hecho, pareciera ser que ya ni siquiera eran amigas, pero los Mystery Kids habían hecho un pacto y ese pacto era que se volverían ver...algún día, pero pareciera que ese día nunca llegaría, porque las semanas rápidamente se convirtieron en meses y los meses en años, muchos, de hecho, demasiados años, cumpleaños tras cumpleaños y no tenían otra comunicación que no fuera el teléfono o los medios electrónicos.

"Con esto queremos decir que cada quien toma diferentes caminos y cuando llega el momento de que los tomen simplemente no pueden hacer nada para impedirlo", la historia se repetía, más bien, la historia de los Mystery Kids había terminado: Dipper había sido aceptado en una universidad prestigiosa, al igual que Mabel, Norman se había quedado en Blithe Hollow a estudiar y Coraline estudiaba en la universidad de Ashland.

~.~

Pero cuando la vida da giros inesperados...los da para bien, porque, aún con todo lo que había pasado, aún después de tantos años, Coraline estaba ahí de pie en el aeropuerto jugando con el pequeño collar que llevaba colgando de su cuello con sus ojos llenos de agua, mirando el reloj, esperando cualquier movimiento, por fuera las personas solo podían ver que la chica lloraba por alguna razón...bueno, ya no era más una chica, era una completa adulta que contaba con 22 años de edad, una adulta que miraba el reloj cada cinco segundos y miraba desesperadamente qué vuelos entraban y qué vuelos salían. La lluvia se escuchaba en el techo del aeropuerto, las gotas de lluvia lo golpeaban violentamente, pero eso no molestaba ni un poco a Coraline, nada ni nadie le arruinaría ese momento, ni siquiera Wybie, quien por cierto, la había acompañado al aeropuerto.

Su corazón latía más fuerte de lo usual, respiraba pesadamente, las manos le sudaban y todo su cuerpo le temblaba, era uno de esos momentos en los que quería romper algo o por lo menos morder algo, hubiera mordido su cabello, pero era demasiado corto como para que su boca pudiera alcanzarlo y las uñas se las había acabado esa mañana. Su mundo se detuvo completamente cuando escuchó una voz femenina hablando en el micrófono, desesperadamente volteó a ver a Wybie

-¿C-cómo m-me veo?-, le preguntó con voz temblorosa, a lo que el muchacho solo sonrió pícaramente

-Como una mujer-, dijo Wybie mientras se cruzaba de brazos, -Llorosa y muerta de miedo-

Coraline se las arregló para sonreír antes de volver su mirada hacia el frente y de repente...justo frente a ella, ahí estaban...todo su mundo parecía ir en cámara lenta, hasta que hecha un mar de lágrimas corrió hacia el chico con la chaqueta negra y literalmente se lanzó sobre él, a lo que él respondió agarrándola firmemente para así no dejarla caer, cerró los ojos y mientras la chica lloraba en su hombro él dejó su orgullo de un lado y dejó que una lágrima cayera lentamente por sus mejillas, pronto esa escena se había convertido en un abrazo grupal, uno de esos que hace mucho que no tenían. Tal vez ni ellos ni las personas que estaban presenciando la escena olvidarían el momento en el que los viejos amigos dejaron su momento y el hombre de cabello de punta dejó bajar a la mujer con el corto cabello azul...estaba sucediendo, lo supieron cuando se miraron de esa manera a los ojos

-Te amo-, le dijo Norman a Coraline, Dipper y Mabel permanecían inmóviles ante esa escena

-Está sucediendo-, Mabel le dijo a Dipper

-Si, Mabel, si está sucediendo-

-Y yo a ti-, Coraline finalmente respondió

Norman nunca iba a olvidar el momento en el que tomó a Coraline de la barbilla e hizo algo que siempre había querido hacer...la besó. Norman Babcock y Coraline Jones no eran muy amigos al principio, de hecho, se odiaban con toda el alma, pero cuando dos almas están destinadas a estar juntas jamás podrán evitar que queden juntas y a veces, no siempre es necesario que las amistades se pierdan con el tiempo.

Norman y Coraline tuvieron sus diferencias, así como hartas peleas, pero en el fondo siempre habían sentido algo el uno por el otro. Y depués de todas las aventuras, las desventuras, los momentos buenos, los malos, los días lluviosos y los soleados, ahora por fin estaban juntos...y eso era lo único que importaba.

* * *

**He aquí, jóvenes, el regalo para mi querida amiga Usagi XD, que cumple 15 años (POR ENÉSIMA VEZ: FELICIDADES, LINDA!), y esta nota como quien dice va para ella: espero que te haya gustado el disque regalo que te hice, y ya sé que dirás que como enfado pero: FELIZ CUMPLE XD**


End file.
